The Mischief And Mayhem Chronicles
by Quicquidlibet
Summary: A companion fic to Summer Of Words and When Life Screws You Over.


**So, I'm finally getting around to writing this.**

**This isn't necessarily going to be a logical story, this is more of a companion to my other stories Summer Of Words and When Life Screws You Over. This is basically scenes that are mentioned, but not fully in the stories.**

**So yeah. Most of these events are going to have titles whenever the characters refer to them in the other fics, so each chapter will be named based on the event's title.**

**Also, this story involves three original characters of mine. Emma is a Doctor Who fan because I tend to slip elements of myself into my stories and I'm currently obsessing over Doctor Who, so I need to get it out somewhere.**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Demolition<strong>

Fred Weasley was having the time of his life.

His mother had surprised by Side-Apparating him to Hermione Granger's house without telling him where they were going.

It turned out that Hermione's Muggle friends were taking him and Hermione to a demolition.

What that meant, Fred had absolutely no clue. But either way, he was excited. Really excited.

"Granger!" a girl with purple streaked brown hair shouted, accompanied by the slamming of the front door. Hermione jumped up from the couch she had occupied while she had Fred waited for their ride as they talked."Andy!" she shouted in return, grinning from ear to ear and pulling her friend into a bear hug. "Where's Emma?"

"Helping Mom get Robby out of the car. He's asleep," Andy replied.

"Want me to help? I'm really experienced at waking people up," Fred offered, still leaning against the couch.

"Who the fruit are you?" a blonde haired girl snapped testily, coming in behind Andy. Turning to the other girl she continued. "He's still asleep. It's practically impossible to wake him up. Again."

"Hello. I'm Fred. Prankster Extraordinaire. Nice to meet you!" Fred greeted with a grin, hopping up from the couch and stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Like I said before, I'm good at waking people up, I can help."

"No. You are _not_ waking him up. I saw what happened when you woke up Ron, and that is _not_ going to happen to Robby," Hermione reprimanded, spinning around to look him in the eye with a warning look in her eye.

"Mione, Mione, Mione. Would I ever humiliate a stranger like that?" Fred shook his head in a condescending fashion.

"Yes," Hermione responded immediately. Fred gasped in mock-betrayal.

"Oh, that's harsh! Cuts right to the heart, that does." He held a hand over his heart and pretended to cry.

Hermione's friends watched in amusement as the two kept up their friendly banter until Fred suddenly ran out to the car.

"What's he doing?" Emma asked as the three girls followed him out.

He swung the car door open and pulled a brown-haired eleven year old boy out. He then held the boy upside down over his shoulder and started spinning around as fast as he could, singing at the top of his lungs.

"What on Gallifrey is he _doing?"_ Emma exclaimed, freaking out at the sight of her now wide awake brother laughing his head off.

* * *

><p>They had been at the demolition for an hour now. Robby was sitting next to Fred, listening in utter fascination as the older boy explained something with enthusiasm, waving his hands around animatedly. Hermione was talking with Emma and Andy.<p>

"So, are you two dating?" Andy asked with a raised eyebrow. Hermione nearly choked on her water bottle.

"No! Of course not!" she spluttered. Andy snorted in disbelief at that. "We're just friends."

"And the Doctor isn't an alien," Emma put in sarcastically.

"You're still obsessed with show?" Hermione asked, changing the subject.

"Yes. And don't change the subject!" Emma replied.

When Hermione refused to tell them what they wanted to hear, Andy turned and shouted at Fred.

"Oi, Ginger! Hermione loves you!" she yelled, much to Hermione's mortified protests.

"I know!" he shouted back.

"She's-" Hermione began, but she was cut off.

"-Telling the truth!" Emma interrupted.

"Don't worry Mione-" Fred started to say.

"He loves you too," Andy finished with a smirk.

"What?" Fred stuttered. "Why do you think that?"

"It's obvious. Really obvious," Robby stated.

The teasing had continued until it was finally time to go home.

Hermione had to wrestle the stolen explosives away from Fred, but eventually they got home _without_ any explosives.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah.<strong>

**~Jessica**


End file.
